Worst Nightmare
by HanaAsakura20
Summary: Ash's worst nightmare comes true!


It was 10 at night, and Ash was going up to the Pokemon Hotel to rest with Pikachu. They had gotten a room along with Misty at the Viridian City Hotel. They were heading back to Pallet Town to see Ash's mom. Misty had her room next door, and Ash and Pikachu had their own room. "Goodnight Pikachu," Ash said. Pikachu was half asleep when it replied, "Pika pi." The two fell asleep.

Everyone woke up that morning to a bright and beautiful day. Ash was still sleeping when a knock came at their door. Ash rubbed his eyes sleepily, and yelled, "Cantcha see we're trying to sleep? It's 6 A.M. in the morning!" Ash grumpily got up, as Pikachu began to stir, and opened the door. Misty stood there in front of him, "Good morning, Ash!" she said sunnily, "How did you sleep?" Ash looked in disbelief, _'Misty is waking me up at 6 in the morning! What the-' _Ash looked at her, and tried to look like he was awake. Misty look a bit dissatisfied, "As usual, I guess you weren't even awake yet. Why did I even bother?" she replied, as she closed the door and walked back to her room. Ash stood there, still in disbelief and thinking, 'Misty, waking me up at 6 in the morning? What's up with her?'

Ash went back over to his bed, and crawled back in it, trying to go back to sleep, when he heard laughter coming from Misty's room. He thought maybe Misty was just talking to May or something on her cellphone, so, he ignored it. He tried to go back to sleep, but it kept bugging him. He finally got up, "Aagh! I can't take it anymore! If I don't know what Misty is laughing about, I'll never be able to sleep!" With that, he ran out of the room, leaving the sleeping Pikachu behind, and stopped at Misty's door. "I'd better knock, or she'll be pretty mad…" He stood there, and knocked on Misty's door. Misty continued to laugh, but no door opened. "Misty? Misty! Open the door!" Misty opened the door, looking a bit frustrated, "You didn't want to get up when I came for you, but now you decide to bug me? Huh, Ash?" Ash looked dumbfounded, "Uhhh…What are you laughing at?"

Ash looked at her, and Misty looked back at him. Was it a sorrowful look that she gave him or was it the "too bad" look? Ash looked a bit confused, "Uhh…Misty what's wrong?" Misty started to say something, but stopped, then she began, "Well, Ummm…Ash…I…I have…er…I mean…I had feelings for you at one point when we were on our journeys, but you never payed attention, so-"

Ash was shocked, "What? Misty? Why-How- Why are you saying stuff like that? How could you have "like-liked" me? Misty looked a bit disgruntled at his answer, snapped at him, "BECAUSE I HAD A CRUSH ON YOU, YOU NINCUMPOOP!" She was taken back by her answer, and her face went red. "Um…but…" Ash looked with shock, 'Misty, had…a crush on…me…? This…can't…be….happening….'

"So, spit it out already, Misty! What do you want to tell me? You've told me that, what else could there be?"

Misty sighed, and said, "Well, you never noticed my feelings for you, but along the way, someone else did…" Ash groaned, "Not that Rudy guy again…!"

"No! No! Not Rudy! Someone else…Someone you know pretty well…" Ash was wondering now, 'Who? Brock? Nah…Tracey…? To ehh… Who could she have a crush on…?'

"You're probably wonderin' who she's got a crush on, arentcha?" A familiar voice replied. Ash laughed, "Yeah…and…Oh my god! How could you, Misty? You've got a crush on Gary!"

Misty's crush was no other then Ash Ketchum's rival, and Professor Oak's grandson, Gary Oak. "Hey, Ash. Boy, I've really licked you this time. I beat you in the last battle, and I stole your girlfriend. I guess this just isn't your day…Tch. But, it's mine. Shall we go out to breakfast, sweetie?" The two walked in hand in hand down the stairs… Ash was shaking, "This…can't be real…two shocks…in one day…I CAN'T TAKE THIS!"

Ash woke up. He was shaking and sweating at the same time. He looked over, and this away and that. Pikachu was still asleep. He looked around. "Just a dream? But, it was so real? Wow…I need to lay off those cheeseburgers late at night…" Ash got up, opened the door, and walked out into the hallway near Misty's room.

He opened the door to Misty's room, and silently crepted around. No Gary. "Whew…" he said, sighing. But, that was just enough to wake up Misty. "Ash?" she said, startled, "What are you doing in my room? It's 3 in the morning! Get out of here, you pervert!" Ash ran out, scurrying back to his room, as she threw the lamp at him, "And don't let me catch you sneaking in here, while I'm sleeping ever again!" Ash shut the door behind him, gasping for breath. He sighed, "Well, at least she's not dating Gary" and layed back down in his bed. "And, at least, Misty doesn't have a crush on me…" With that, he fell asleep.

'Or does she?'

THE END


End file.
